The Challenge
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: The series an idea of sexandviolence201 and ian rowley. A receiver named Solomon King comes to Lima and wants Quinn..Leverage X-over finds Parker moving in with her sister Brittany and a beginning of PEZBERRY. Songs from Les mes bent and Linkin park
1. Chapter 1

_The Challenge_

_By_

_Bornthisway201_

_Author's Note: Solomon originally belongs to me but was in the series written by sexandviolence201f. _

_I want to thank ian rowley for giving me the idea of making Parker and Brittany sisters. _

_Part One_

_Parker Pierce was the sister of Brittany and as Santana opened the door at Brittany's request there was Parker. Santana gave Parker a hug because Parker like Brittany was family to her. _

"_The girl has been talking my ear off about you coming." Santana said and Parker responded, "She's been calling me every day." Parker was a safe-cracker and the best in Cleveland she was coming to Lima for Brittany's last two years of high school.. Brittany saw Parker at the bottom of stairs then practically tackled her with a hug_

"_Bunny's here….Bunny's here…." Brittany said and Parker hugged her sister tightly. "I missed you too cat." Parker said and then asked about everything that's been going on. _

"_Santana got reduced to the bottom of the pyramid because coach found out she got a boob job…I had to get my teeth clean and found out I could dance better than Brittany Spears also I had more talent then she does. Santana didn't want to do duets because she didn't want to have lady babies and then we did Rocky Horror picture show." Brittany said and added, "Also my cat keeps stealing my diary." "Wait! You got reduced to the bottom of the pyramid because you got boob job." Parker said and added, "That's stupid it's your body…" "Thank you." Santana said and Parker responded, "And Brit of course you have more talented then Brittany Spears she can't move like you could. Now with that said I have a gift for you…" Parker then gave the keys to Brittany then show the 2011 Primus. _

"_Now please drive safely. It's a loaner and San watch my sister." Parker said and added, "I will come after you if anything happens to her." Santana agreed and they left for school. _

_The Titans would on an winning streak thanks to there new receiver Solomon King who made his goal in life to beat the record for the most touchdowns. The girls would all over him but he was out sick yesterday and saw Kurt Hummel who was in his class. _

"_Hey Kurt." Solomon said and Kurt expected and insult. "I was sick as a dog last night was Mr. Moore still on the Tempest." Solomon said and Kurt confirm that he was. "There's like hundred different books out there." Solomon said and added, "Thanks for the heads up." _

_As Solomon walked off all he heard was a bang in the locker and Kurt yelling back at Dave. Solomon then stood in back of Dave and as he turned Solomon was standing there. _

"_I want you to turn around and say I'm sorry now!" Solomon said and Dave responded, "Do you forget that I could slip and you could get hurt really bad superstar on the field?" "Have you forgotten that one conversation with coach about how unhappy I am because of that threat and your ass could be bench? I hate to pull that card, it causes me grief to do that." Solomon said and Dave turned around then said, "I'm sorry." Solomon gave Kurt a nod and they walked away as Mr. Schuster walked over to see if Kurt was okay but someone was looking on to see all of this, it was Quinn. Solomon used his status to watch Kurt's back. Interesting…_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Challenge_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Two_

_Will was doing grades and he looked up to see Parker who just came out of nowhere.. _

"_I'm looking for a Will Schuster." Parker said. Will introduced himself and Parker shook his hand. "I'm going to get the point, I'm looking for a lying, stealing and cheating bitch named April Rhodes I know she's a friends of yours." Parker said and Will responded, "What?" Parker was reading Will and he had no idea where she was. _

"_April was working with me in my company and there was a job. The clients told me that she poised as my worker on site and stole from my clients. Luckily they didn't press charges and my company went to the toilet. Luckily I have a lot in savings." Parker said and Will was speechless. "Are you sure it was April?" Will asked and Parker shook her head. "I could give you any last contacts." Will told Parker and she thank him. She will back for them in a minute, she wanted to see Brittany. _

_As the ladies would about to do Mash-ups…_

_Santana couldn't get it because they are about to go out to perform and Rachel looked hot. She's always found Rachel annoying and bossy but never doubted how awesome she is. Santana was attracted to her confidence and so San made her way to Rachel… _

"_How in the hell are you dating Frakenteen?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "If you are referring to why am I dating Finn is because I love him?" Santana just stood there because yes that sounds nice but Finn was hiding the fact that she was dressing like Brittany one time and any man who's been with Santana would never do that. Any man would like be proud there girlfriend was that confident in herself and not try to hide her shame like she had a scarlet letter. _

_So that could either be true or….Santana went back to getting ready and Quinn looked at Santana then Rachel because that was awkward. Parker knocked on the door and Brittany tackled her with another hug. So Brittany introduced her to all girls and Rachel Surveyed Parker. _

"_Your Rachel." Parker said and Rachel shook her head. "Yeah Brit send me a copy of Sectionals one of my ex co-worker is like a fan of the song you did and we tease him about it all the time but you're good." Parker said and Rachel thank her for the compliment. "Please don't make her head any bigger." Mecedres begged and so Parker had to go _

_In the choir room there was Sam with Solomon wanting to come watch the performance, the girls came out looking like rock stars and he wanted to undress Quinn with his eyes but that would be wrong. He wanted to chill afterwards but he had to go back as Quinn notice him gone afterwards, she can't get what happened earlier out of her head. _

_After the performance Santana saw Rachel wasn't being fuck with Finn's eyes. _

_She couldn't understand it and so it was then where she was going to run THE EXPERIMENT….._

_THERE WAS LOUD THUNDER AND LIGHTING IN THE BACKGROUND… _


	3. Chapter 3

_Challenge_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Three_

_Author's Note: __**This is like an episode before Furt. **_

_A couple of days later, Santana waited for Mr. Schuster as she looked at Rachel and Finn kept asking herself, "Why?" _

_The outfit brought Rachel out of her anal oh look that stick is really up my ass tight today. She was different when the assignment was….Santana had the idea. _

"_San-San." Brittany said and Santana looked at Brittany.._

"_What do you think of Artie?" Brittany asked and Santana responded, "He seems cool, I mean yeah a geek in a way but you know if you like that go for it." Santana meant it but just threw an answer out there because as always it makes Brittany happy. Mr. Schuster walked in and Santana raised her hand. _

"_Mr. Schuster I think we should do the assignment where one person tells the other to do song out of there element." Santana explained and Will was taken back that Santana of all people was suggesting this. "I have no problem with that…" Will paused and asked, "Who did you have in mind?" "Well Rachel was grinding and bumping like Courtney Love in a Hole concert and so I would like to pick her to do __**Love is a battlefield by Pat Bentar." **__Santana said and Will asked Rachel, "Would you accept the challenge?" "I will if I return the favor you have to sing…" Rachel grin really big… "You have to sing ON MY OWN from Les Mis…" Rachel said and Santana predicted that. "Matter of Fact knowing what I was going to do, let me sing it now.." Santana said and got the music ready…_

_**Santana sings:**_

_On my own,_

_Pretending he's beside me._

_All alone,_

_I walk with him till morning._

_Without him,_

_I feel his arms around me,_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me._

_**Rachel thought not bad at first…**_

_In the rain,_

_The pavement shines like silver._

_All the lights_

_Are misty in the river._

_In the darkness,_

_The trees are full of starlight,_

_And all I see is him and me for ever and forever._

_And I know_

_It's only in my mind,_

_That I'm talking to myself_

_And not to him._

_And although I know that he is blind,_

_Still I say,_

_There's a way for us._

_**Rachel was hoping for a mess-up but Santana was doing it and I believe the assignment was to challenge someone to do something different not do it well..**_

_I love him,_

_But when the night is over,_

_He is gone,_

_The river's just a river._

_Without him,_

_The world around me changes._

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers._

_I love him,_

_But every day I'm learning,_

_All my life,_

_I've only been pretending!_

_Without me,_

_His world will go on turning,_

_The world is full of happiness that I have never known!_

_**Santana held Known for a while and it took all her strength to keep it just to show off…**_

_I love him..._

_I love him..._

_I love him..._

_But only on my own..._

_**Santana did know she had it in her. **__"Challenge…" Santana said._

_As Quinn walked Sam to the locker room and then turned around to see Solomon. "I was just going in…" Solomon said and Quinn paused then said, "That was cool what you did for Kurt." "Thanks." Solomon responded back and said, "I have to go because your Sam's girl and I can't stopped about what I'm thinking right now." He went inside and Quinn was smiling…. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The Challenge_

_By_

_BornThisway201_

_Part Four_

_Quinn challenge Artie to do the Fray's You Found me and Artie return the favor which led to a hilarious version of Quinn doing Walk This Way…Quinn doesn't show everyone this but she loves Glee because she could be as goofy as she wants. Brittany challenge Finn to do Tik Toc and everyone tried not to burst out laughing as he attempted as Rachel rubbed his back after he was finished. Finn returned the challenge and had her do…Losing My religion…_

_Brittany missed a few notes but did it and so everyone else did there challenge, it was Rachel as she came out in a sort of outfit like Love Is A Battlefield. She looked at Rachel and she killed it then the women came down then did that famous dance with her except Santana who was speechless. Rachel had nail it and walked to Santana then said, "Challenge…killed." _

_Santana moved on to phase two: __**BEFRIEND THE DIVA…**_

_She laughed in her head, she heard thunder and lighting in the background. _


	5. Chapter 5

The Challenge

By

Bornthisway201

Part Five

"I don't get it" Santana said and Rachel turned to her as she was at her locker. "You are more talented then all of us except for me and yet your with….Finn." Santana said and Rachel responded, "What is this obsession you have with Finn?" "Curiosity maybe but not obsession, do me a favor asked him how does he see himself with you in the future?" Santana asked and whisper, "Challenge." Rachel didn't get what was going on but she loved a challenge and Santana knew that.

Quinn was looking for Sam and then found herself listening as someone was singing in the shower. She looked closer and it was Solomon…

**Solomon Sings the first line…**

2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,

"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,

I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"

Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes

Like they have any right at all to criticize,

Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

**Quinn remember a couple of times where she got stares of the pregnant teen moms.**

**Quinn Sings**

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button, girl.

**Solomon was taken and stare at Quinn…**

So cradle your head in your hands

And breathe... just breathe,

Oh breathe, just breathe

**Solomon Sings..**

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song

If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,

Threatening the life it belongs to

**Quinn and Solomon sings:**

And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd

Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud

And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

**Quinn Sings:**

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button now

Sing it if you understand.

and breathe, just breathe

woah breathe, just breathe,

**Solomon Sings:**

Oh breathe, just breathe,

Oh breathe, just breathe.

**They both agreed the other could sing really good. **"Why did you sing the song?" Solomon asked and Quinn told her reason. Solomon responded back and so they would relating to each other very well but he had to go…Solomon was status but there's more to him and that was scaring the hell out of Quinn.

Finn and Rachel would making out then she wanted to stop for a second then asked Finn about how okay was he about her going to make it in Broadway. Finn gave his usual supportive I'm reading my response off a cue card then said, "You belong there to have your dreams accomplished, I would just be lucky enough to share it." Finn said and Rachel gave that respond an eight but it wasn't perfect. They continue kissing and Finn had to ruin it. "Besides this will always be home to you whenever..…" Finn said and Rachel responded, "Whenever, what?"

The next morning Santana was going into the bathroom and she heard crying. "Hello…" Santana said and someone opened the door from the stall.. So Rachel told Santana what had happened and San was sort of right but could hear in Rachel's voice she didn't like the answer.

"You know what Santana I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish, I have a challenge for you…I want you to tell me why you been so obsessed with making Finn looked bad…Challenge!" Rachel yelled and Santana giving the attitude back, "Be careful what you ask because you might not like the answer.

Finn knocked me up, my father told me if I get rid of it then I could have a boob job.." Santana said and Rachel could tell she was upset. "What if I kept the baby Rachel and I would be no better than Quinn and everyone would ripped me just like I ripped Quinn…" Santana said and Rachel responded, "That's not true. I never ripped up on Quinn, I wouldn't do that to you because it's not in my nature to do that. Wow Finn lied to me again…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Challenge_

_By_

_Bornthisway201_

_Part Six_

"_I saw you in the outfit in the mash-up and I'm like how does he get someone great as you…." Santana said and added, "I wanted you to see him for what he is and then see that you don't belong here.." "I forgive you San and it's my turn but I challenge you to start forgiving yourself and I hope you come to Glee today." Rachel said and the diva gave into her impulse then kissed Santana really good. Rachel walked over to block the door and took Santana for a couple of minute as they lips and tongues crashed a lot there was an erupted passion that was…. _

"_Do you know you just cheated on…." Santana asked and Rachel asked, "How can you have trust in a relationship when there's not one to begin with? I liked kissing you." _

_Rachel turned back and left._

_Santana was blown away again as Rachel did What I've Done from Linkin Park….Quinn looked at Rachel and Santana having not eye sex but something more…In the hall Sam and Solomon would talking as Quinn caught up with Santana. _

"_What's going on with you and Rachel?" Quinn asked with Brittany behind Santana. "Nothing just I'm not…Whatever." Santana said and Quinn added, "It's just weird, it's like you like her or something." "No! I don't like her like you think. Why does everything have to be about status you empty bitch?" Santana walked off and Brittany was surprised as Rachel was standing there. Quinn was stunned and just walked off as Sam tried to stop her, she just kept walking. _

_As Brittany walked to the bathroom and saw Santana crying. She comforted her BFF and Santana told her about Finn knocking her up and the story surrounding the boob job. Brittany didn't judge her, she said she was disappointed but would never judge her. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Challenge_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seven_

_It was about the time where Kurt was getting bully heavily and so the girls of Glee rally as the confrontation went down Solomon overheard the talk. There was one thing he hated was bullies and so when the fight started Dave was handling himself then Solomon tackle Dave down then uppercut him on the jaw as Sam tried to take him down but was under him. Solomon ran over and knee Dave right in the gut. "You want to pick on someone fuck you bitch!" Solomon yelled in his face and then back off. _

_As the guys would getting taken care off by the girls. "Dude Solomon kick him in the stomach." Sam said and Puck responded, "Dave had to go home because Solomon did it so hard." "Wow…" Quinn couldn't say anything else and Finn responded, "We have a game…." Santana and Mecedres both asked where was Finn in all of this then Kurt defended Finn then Solomon walked in with an ice pack on his leg. He walked to Kurt as Santana and Quinn walked to him to help him to sit down right next to Kurt…_

"_I know you have to fend for yourself sometimes to stand up for who you are but I'm sorry man I lost a friend because of bullying and he was gay too." Solomon said and Kurt paused then stood up. "Even if it wasn't your fight, thank you everyone especially you Sam and Solomon. I'm sorry about your friend." Kurt said and Solomon shook his head. He wanted to get back up to leave. _

"_You could stay." Rachel said and added, "I mean I don't know how bad your knee is hurt but you could rest for a while." Solomon smile and said, "That would be awesome.." April was walking towards Will's office and as she turned to surprise him Parker was sitting right there. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Challenge_

_By_

_Bornthisway201_

_Part Eight_

_Everyone introduced themselves who didn't know him all ready… "So you're the Barbara fan.. I saw Nuts with her and Richarl Dreyfuss that was an awesome performance.." Solomon said and Rachel liked him all ready. "I think you made a friend for life." Mecedres said and everyone laughed. "How did you learn how to kick like that?" Sam asked and Solomon told him it was instinct plus he always wanted to do a kick like Randy Orton does. _

"_You know that's fake." Santana said because she was jealous that he's bonding with Rachel. "Hey don't burst my bubble if Sam could be obsessed with Avatar then I could be obsessed with wrestling." Solomon said and Quinn responded, "Please don't get him started on that." "Actually I do watch wrestling, I mean it's a art form and people could get hurt if they don't take the right measures, I have a couple of favorites…" Rachel said and Puck added, "Wait! You like wrestling!"_

_Santana had the ball back in her court… "Who do you like?" Santana asked and Rachel told her about watching many different federations. She loves Randy Orton which gave Santana an edge in liking her and Angelina Love which Solomon likes so much. "Personally I like The Miz." Kurt said and it was met with several disapproving comments and he added that Blaine watches for the sport while Kurt watches for any guy to drool over then tries to work it in talking to Blaine. _

_As Mr. Schuster came in and met Solomon then heard the story. Solomon had to go and limp back then turned as they would rehearsing. Coach gave him the third degree and Solomon will be bench for one game because Dave would be out of the season. The leg was looked at and he will be clear after that game. He took out his Saint Christopher medal that was given to him and knew it was worth it. He looked at Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie, why not joined Glee?_

_It was after the wedding and Rachel broke up with Finn as Santana was walking in Rachel stopped her. She gave her a gift in a box and she opened it, it was a serenity coin on a chain. Santana hid how much she liked it.. "Just remember it…" Rachel said and Santana gave her a hug for it. They looked around then gave each other a small kiss. The Glee club had lost Sam because of re-location issues and so they would down one member. _

_Solomon started to walk in. "What are you doing here?" Santana asked and Solomon responded, "I'm going to join Glee." Everyone was impressed by the news because of the popularity he brings which no one said out loud and Mr. Schuster like the new addition. He asked for nominations for Sectionals. _

_Rachel raised her hand. "As much as I would like to single handedly win sectionals, I think Santana should have a nomination…" Rachel said and Santana thought it was Rachel feeling sorry for herself but she looked down at the medal. Finn nominated Rachel… Solomon raised his head… "I like to nominate Quinn." Solomon said and Mecedres nominated Kurt. _

_Quinn then raised her hand and also nominated Santana as well as Brittany but Puck nominated Solomon. Will decide that Santana will have the solo but to have a audition for the duet between Rachel, Kurt, Quinn and Solomon. Quickly Rachel and Kurt was going to do a song from Wicked as Quinn and Solomon was going to go for a song no one is going to expect Quinn to do. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Challenge_

_By_

_Bornthisway201_

_Part Nine_

_Solomon and Quinn decided to meet at Breadstick to talk about the audition piece. _

"_I don't if I could do it." Quinn said and Solomon was confident she could. "I was thinking that we do this by fate." Solomon said and took out his I-pod. "I have this on shuffle and so I'm going to hit play whatever artist comes up we do a mash-up." Solomon said and Quinn responded, "Even if we're not familiar…" "It's fate it wouldn't land on the artist if it was destined to be…" Solomon said and Quinn was taken aback by it…Quinn hit play and it came up with…._

"_The lawsuit is going to be dropped and April is going to jail." Parker said and Brittany asked, "What are you going to do?" Parker had no idea because she always felt she was good at one thing. "Well I have a lot money in savings like seven digits but I need something to do or I'm going to become a bunny thief." Parker said and Brittany responded, "You could start a business with a new name." "I don't know if there's…." Parker said and Brittany then responded, "Maybe you need a side-kick…" "We don't need to wear costumes…."Parker told Brittany and she responded, "Someone who could take over because maybe you don't want to do this forever…" Parker then asked who and Brittany responded, "Santana." _

_Santana was getting her cuddles on with Rachel who took really well with the touches. Santana touched up her leg and looked at her. Santana stopped and Rachel looked scared. "Are you okay?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "I'm just…." "Dude we could stop…" Santana said and Rachel wanted her to see how far she could go. Santana touched her even more as they kiss passionately. Rachel knew she couldn't get pregnant and could relax with Santana to the point where she could be touch in so many places. Rachel kept thinking she could have sperm donors even if it may not be Santana who's going to be hers. Rachel then found herself on top of Santana as her hands would all over the Latinos bottom half. As things would getting hotter and hotter they stopped. Rachel then motion for Santana to lay down. Santana didn't usually get so close and ms. Lopez she will never forget what happened next. Rachel sneak her hand under Santana's panties. "Trust me.." Rachel said and added, "I've done this before and when you take my virginity this is how I want it." Rachel said._


	10. Chapter 10

_Challenge_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Ten_

_Quinn and Solomon won the duets by an inch with there mash-up of the goo-goo dolls I'm still here with the song Before It's too Late. Dave's ring of terror had push Kurt to leave which got Puck to get Lauren. The guys of Glee promised that Dave will never hear the end of this but the coach got them to have peace until after the season. Solomon with three games left is now five touchdowns away from the record as Quinn was loving her new status she was beginning to connect Solomon with the L word. _

_It was the New Years Party as Santana and Rachel would in secret, Brittany and Artie was going strong as Finn was the single guy. It was Rachel of all people who threw the party and thanks to Santana's insight the drinks would ready to go. Rachel was a needy drunk and with Santana they would either making out or hysterically fighting through the night as Finn, Kurt and Solomon would the designated drivers. _

"_Hey you better dance with me or I will cut you off from having sex with me with a condom. It has to be a condom because that asshole knock me up!" Quinn demanded and he heard whipped noises as he walked to Quinn. Finn looked across the room and there was a slim African American woman who was in the corner. Finn walked to her. _

"_Hi." Finn said and the girl responded, "You're Finn Hudson." "Yeah." Finn said and the girl responded, "My half-brother speaks highly off you, I just transferred…My name is Kimberly…" Finn shook her hand….Parker watched closely as Brittany was about to get stripper drunk. "Kat." Parker said sternly and Brittany pouted as she got down. Parker was watching over the party to make sure no one did anything stupid as she was on her computer for new designs of a security system….Rachel then yelled out Spin The Bottle….._

_Puck spin and it was Lauren which was a small kiss…Finn spin for Rachel and as they would about to… "Hudson you better keep your tongue out of there that's my mamacita bitch!" Santana yelled from across the room and as they finished Santana took Rachel to do it right….Brittany spin for Solomon and he looked at Quinn. "No! You will not have a perfect record!" Quinn yelled and gave Solomon a jaw record kiss then threw him to Brittany who did kiss him. "He's mine baby!" Quinn yelled and Kurt spin for Rachel which was awkward. Mecedres spin for Solomon again and Quinn yelled, "Fuck this he's mine I'm not sharing!" Quinn grabbed him for another jaw-dropper and Mecedres just gave him a peck.. _

_Quinn spin and it was Santana… "Fuck you Quinn….You won't steal another one of my men…This time women…." Rachel said and then grabbed Santana's hand to take her upstairs. Everyone was silent and Parker peak her head out…_

"_Is your parties always like this?" Kimberly asked and Finn responded, "This is our first one." "Very eventful." Kimberly said and added, "I was hoping to join Glee because I have to improve my resume and sort of maybe date you." _

_Quinn was sitting on Solomon's lap, she was drunk. _

"_I want you to know I love you and no other bitches should have you because when I lose my baby fat I will hot!" Quinn said and Solomon responded, "I love you just the way you are!" "I want to lose my fat…Your not like those other ASSHOLES! I want you forever and ever!" Quinn was outspoken when she was drunk. Brittany was in the corner as Artie was chilling out and Parker walked to her. _

"_You okay." Parker said and Brittany responded, "Have you gotten to a point where you so want to be more than this?" Parker knew what she meant and Brittany shown her an application for Julliard's dance program…"Can you help me?" Brittany asked and Santana then walked down hand to hand with Rachel as they rang in the new year. _


	11. Chapter 11

_The Challenge_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Eleven_

_Parker realized that Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Solomon, Brittany would still here and so she made a hangover drink but since she was a little annoyed about having to be the adult in the party. She made breakfast too and Brittany was first as she saw her sister smiling. _

"_Oh God no." Brittany said and Parker smiled so evilly. Parker as told Brittany that if she had a hangover that this was going to happened. Brittany thought she was kidding and she slowly walked to the drinks then saw the food there. She took a breath and got the drink then move to the side. _

"_Good job." Parker said and then Solomon walked in. "What's this?" Solomon asked and Parker responded, "My thank you for me being the chaperone either you will throw up or will get my hangover drink." Parker said with a big smile. _

_So Rachel walked in and everyone knew it was going to be her first. She commented on how thoughtful Parker was and Brittany opened the door to the bathroom because the minute Parker told her it was a good hangover drink her nose was over the bacon. Rachel ran to the bathroom and Parker jump around like a school-girl. _

"_She's vegan too." Brittany said and Parker mumbled two points. Santana almost made it and Quinn didn't make it all. After five minutes, Quinn came back first then Santana and Rachel. _

_Now what the moral of this story?" Parker asked and Rachel responded, "Never ask you chaperone when we're going to drink." Parker giggled to herself. Quinn walked to Brittany and said, "I thought I was evil." _


	12. Chapter 12

_The Challenge _

_By _

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Twelve_

_Quinn and Solomon would holding hands. "She slapped me with chicken parts." Quinn said and Solomon responded, "My day was Dave coming back and on the last play which decided the game he cause us to lose. Coach was pissed and then there was a brawl in the locker room." Solomon said and Quinn added, "This morning my mother asked, when are we getting married?" _

"_Did you tell her that we have to graduate first? Little thing like that. I mean I am crazy about you but before they fix up a arrange marriage I want to be dating you for practically forever." Solomon said and Quinn took that out. " How do we get you Prom Queen?" Solomon asked and added, "I'm new at this.." "It will help if you break the record and we could think of something for me…" Quinn said and Solomon responded, "Madame if your beauty doesn't win votes, I will fight for your honor and slapped them all around." Quinn would usually be freak by that, dating Solomon means to go with a couple of things. _

"_Why sir I do declare I like the kindness of boyfriends…" Quinn responded in a fake southern accent and they kissed then she looked over. "Artie…" Quinn said and Solomon turned to his direction…_

_Solomon paused to see Artie down the hall slushee to death and he ran to him as Quinn just hung back watched how Solomon was angry about the bullying.._

_Artie wheeled in as Solomon and Quinn would behind him so Finn with the guys would about to fight the guys from the football team arrived. Then Coach Beastie and Mr. Schuster separated them it was told that the football team was joining Glee club. Will then to show an example of what they do as New Directions Rachel and Puck did New Divide from Linkin Park…_

_The following day Quinn and Solomon would at his locker. _

"_Solomon…" Quinn said and added, "I want to tell you something. You tell me you believe in honestly." _

"_Yeah." Solomon said and looked at Quinn. "I use to bully Rachel." Quinn said and Solomon gave her a look now he knew that Quinn wasn't an angel but she had to be lying. "Rachel?" Solomon asked and Quinn confirmed it. Quinn thought it was a deal breaker…_

"_Wait…..Are you the reason for the slushee as well?" Solomon asked and Quinn shook her head. "You center a whole tactic on her girl who is still focus on her dream, she is annoying at times but she's still so set and won't back down. Are you sorry about it?" Solomon asked and Quinn said she was because Rachel still wants to be her friend. Solomon kissed Quinn and put his arm around her. Quinn thought again this relationship isn't about status. _

_It was then that Mr. Schuster told them his half-time plans and they went into zombie camp. Everyone saw how natural some of the guys would especially Solomon and then he looked over to see Quinn who was laughing at the whole thing. Quinn never tells people how much she really enjoys Glee. This club was there for during the pregnancy scandal. _

_Moments later, all three of the girls would in the bathroom then Sue came told them to resigned. Santana remembered New Years day…_

_**Santana was helping Rachel in the bathroom. "Just stay near the toilet for a while…." Santana said with a little giggle and Rachel responded, "My head hurts this is going to hurt my voice and your laughing at me." "Hey my voice doesn't have your training and I'm still good." Santana said and Rachel fixed on her eyes. "You could be great and I love you." Rachel said and Santana paused then lean down to kiss Rachel as they embraced for a kiss. **_

_Santana tore up the letter of resignation and said, "You will get these back in the morning…" Brittany remember yesterday…_

"_**You know that one of the questions they asked you is….Have you ever not wanted to dance or took a detour in your way to here? If you quit, what makes you think they will accept you?" Parker asked and added, "You have to stop and accept you are brilliant and the best dancer I know." Parker said…**_

_Brittany tore up the letter and threw it down…Quinn looked at it and looked at Sue. Sue reminded her about last year and Quinn had a vision of Solomon breaking the record. She believed that he would be there for her no matter what, why chance it? Quinn tore up the letter and all three girls left. _

_They walked into the choir room and straight to Mr. Schuster. "We quit Cheerios." Quinn said and Solomon gave her a look. "I'm proud of you." Solomon said and Quinn responded, "Thanks I might look a little weird tomorrow in school." Solomon pulled into a kiss and Santana walked to Rachel.. _

"_All right Tiny if I'm going to stay you best realize I'm going to go for those solos…" Santana said and Rachel responded, "It's my job as your girlfriend to tell you that I will do everything I can for you not to win." They shared a kiss…_

_Brittany stood in the background to look at Artie and fake a smile then walked to him. ._


	13. Chapter 13

_The Challenge_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Thirteen_

_The performance was great and the game saw Solomon most death-defying catch as he was getting ready for the snap it was tied up. He put his hand on the side of his leg which was a signal to her. Quinn turned to Rachel and held her hand because she knew what this meant. _

"_Your okay.." Rachel said and Santana told Quinn to get off her girlfriend. "He's about to kill himself for this catch just please San!" Quinn yelled and Finn snapped as Solomon defenders would tight. He was leading by a little bit and as Finn threw more Solomon stumbled but got up then leap in the air and spin his body for the catch for the touchdown to win the game! _

_Quinn thought she was going to have a heart attack and what a celebration…._

_As it died down….The presentation was made…."Ladies and gentlemen for fifteen years one man held the record for the most touchdowns and today it was broken by the man who is King… Ladies and gentlemen Solomon King!" the mayor announced his name and he took the trophy. Solomon thank everyone and then motion for Quinn to come up. He gave her the biggest kiss ever in front of all of Lima. _

_Then he said that Finn Hudson better be M.V.P and they gave the envelope to Quinn she announced Finn as Co-M.V.P with Solomon. _


	14. Chapter 14

_The Challenge_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Fourteen_

_**Here's what you missed on Glee**_

_**Solomon and Quinn's relationship has been really good but Quinn doesn't know that Solomon's mother is Holly Holiday because Solomon doesn't bring her up much. Rachel and Santana used to be together but Brittany was tired of being nice and took a page out of Santana's book to kiss her. Rachel found out and dump Santana who found her way back to Brittany. Santana may have not like how she did it but knew in the back of mind that it was Brittany first in her heart. Puck has been helping Rachel a lot during this break-up and they have become friends. That's what you missed on Glee.**_

_Rachel has Glee and her classes to keep her busy as she went to her locker. She looked up and saw Santana with Brittany. She went to get her books. "We could ditch and go back to my house for so more Halo." Puck walked up to Rachel and said... "Thanks Puckerman but Regionals is coming up but we could always have another party." Rachel said and Puck responded, "This time I'll bring Cider and we could have sexy games." Rachel shook her head no. "Your going to be all right my Jewish American Princess.." Puck said and Rachel gave him a small hug. _

_"I was thinking that I would like to go..." Quinn said and Solomon responded, "Breathe in and then out..." "I would like to go to my mother's party and I was thinking that maybe you want to come. You could bring your grandmother." Quinn invited Solomon and he stopped. "I like her." Quinn said and Solomon told her it was a good possiblity. _

_Santana and Brittany walked to the both of them. "What are you talking about?" Santana asked and Quinn responded, "I'm trying to get his grandmother and him to my mother's annual Fabray family reunion. I really don't want to go alone plus..." "Imagine how many people will kiss her ass because she has the all time best receiver in Lima as her boyfriend." Solomon said and they all walked to Glee. _

_Mr. Schue told everyone the bad news of not being able to do Sing. "I think we should write original songs." Rachel said and Mecedres responded, "All of us in favor of shooting down that idea." Half of the group raised there hands. "Wait! You really want to learn yet another song where we have to keep to the same notes or whatever. I would like all of us to get a chance to write one." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I wrote a couple..." "But if the other groups are singing great songs then we're going to lose..." Artie said and Puck responded, "We could beat them all. We got Rachel if it wasn't for her none of us would be here or stand a chance." "I agree.." Finn said and Mr. Schue told them that the songwritting contest is on... _


	15. Chapter 15

_The Challenge_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Fifteen_

_So four days before sectionals everyone was hard at work...Rachel had tried out a couple on Puck and they suck. Brittany and Santana would going over the routine for Brittany's song. Quinn and Solomon would having fun with there song while Rachel was staring at Santana and then Finn. These would two of the biggest heartbreaks that's she ever had from both genders. Rachel walked into the hall and continue to write and Puckerman went after her. _

_"I didn't want to be in the room." Rachel said and Puckerman pick her up. "Look you have to be in there just as much as they do. You are the captain! Don't let Satan and Brittany do that to you." Puckerman said and told Rachel to march in there. __**Mr. Schue was ready for the number...Santana and Brittany would up...Parker came in with Hardison because Brittany wanted them to see this. **_

_**Brittany Ad-lib as the music starts:**_

_I never thought I wanted this but now I do. This is my world.._

_**Santana Ad-Lib as the music Starts:**_

_This is our world_

_**The music starts with good dance moves**_

_**Brittany Sings.**_

_**My world will be billboards and fantasy cars.**_

_**I can't help it if I wanna see the world.**_

_**Santana Sings**_

_**I wanna to take my life...**_

_**They Sing together...**_

_**for a twirl...**_

_**I wanna sit for all your rewards, Life with you will never be...**_

_**Santna Sings: **_

_**My world means you'll**_

_**Sweat when I sweat.**_

_**Get me all wet**_

_**Santana and Brittany Sings: **_

_**My world means you keep up with the beat.**_

_**My world means you feel my heat and you can't compete...**_

_**Walk through the dance floor...Get Out of my way.**_

_**Now slammed the door...If your coming in play your fee...**_

_**You wanna dance up on me.**_

_**Don't need to know you. Married Or Not, False or True...**_

_**Brittany Sings with Santana hitting the high note every other verse...**_

_**Keep it up and I might want to talk you...**_

_**Keep it up and I might want to kiss you...**_

_**Keep it up and I might want your number...**_

_**Keep it up and I might want to...**_

_**Brittany Sings: **_

_**My world means I party till dawn.**_

_**My world means I do what I want since the day I was born.**_

_**My world means I don't go to jail.**_

_**Dance is the drug I love to share...**_

_**Lost in the music without any care...**_

_**So if you come up to me male or female...**_

_**You better leave all here and don't fail...**_

_**Santana Sings: **_

_**Keep it Up and I might want to talk to you...**_

_**Keep it up and I might want to kiss you...**_

_**Keep It up and I might want your number...**_

_**Keep It Up and I might want to...**_

_**Santana Sings: **_

_**My energy has me**_

_**Brittany Sings**_

_**Share and Bare it...**_

_**Get Something different from it...**_

_**Santana and Brittany Sings:**_

_**Show each others ways you move...**_

_**Show me how you work your groove...**_

_**Eyes is on me...**_

_**As I walked through the dance floor...**_

_**Keep it Up...**_

_**Santana Sings:**_

_**I might want to dance with you...**_

_**Keep it up...**_

_**I don't care if your true**_

_**Brittany Sings: **_

_**Keep it up and I might want to love you.**_

_**This is my world so you better just Keep up. **_

_They all clapped really loud and the two girls hugged each other really hard. Everyone was clapping Rachel as well but then went back to working on the song...Santana saw this and was a little put off. "Mr. Schuster I think Brittany wrote an awesome song with Santana and I think you should considered that for the group number... Good job guys..." Rachel said and Santana couldn't believe that endorsement as Brittany ran over to give Parker and Hardison a big hug. _


End file.
